Funny Feeling
by Soad003
Summary: A Jacques x Queen story. Rated T. Jacques talks to Queen down on the beach outside of the Castle. In progress. Ratings may change. R


**This is just a pairing I want to do of Jacques x Queen. Yes, I realize that she's supposedly "romancing" with Geddoe, but I don't care, and honostly, I think she likes Ace. She got real upset with Elaine messing with her about it, when all the woman said was something along the lines of "You're just jelous that Ace (or someone) is sending me messages and not you." It was something like that. Anyway, T rating, Jacques x Queen. This is during the game, but more behind the scenes than anything; down on the sandy beach outside by the ship you always catch Jacques on. That's where this is, in case you don't know. ****DON'T FLAME!**** and enjoy. (because there is an ocean, I'm **_**assuming**_** that there's a beach there as well...)**

_**xxx**_

Jacques sighed looking out over the ocean before him. Everything was just happening where he was so that he didn't have a chance to run. He wanted people to be free and to live without fighting, but what part did he play in it besides the mercenary so good, he was just "hired" from the streets.

"Jacques." Queen's voice sounded in his ears, making him shiver softly. She laughed, watching him turn to face her, the emotion in his eyes going from sad and confused, to an almost content smile. "What's wrong?" she asked, brushing stray hair back past the band.

He closed his eyes, gently pressing back into her touch, feeling his first bit of relief since he'd started with the group of mercenaries. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the stuff they did, more along the lines of he really missed doing other things... The things he did before the attack.

"You've been acting wierd, and your favorite spot doesn't seem to calm you anymore," she told him, bringing his head to rest on her chest. Running her hands through his hair, she rested her chin on his head softly, still expecting his answer.

After a few minutes, Jacques sighed, pulling away to look at her. "I'm sorry," he groaned. "It's around the same time my entire family, er..." Jacques pulled back, a bright blush across his cheeks, having just realized where his head had been. He fell back into the sand around him, trying to look away from her. Taking a deep breath, he finished with, "They were all killed as far as I know. They had enough time to put me on a horse and tell me to run... That was it." He set to messing with the padding of his gloves, face still flushed with embarrassment.

Queen nodded, getting down beside him. "I understand," she informed him. When he looked up, she smiled softly, bringing her hand back to his hair. This time he seemed a little hesitant and scared, as well as nervous.

"I... I need something to drink," he nodded to himself, starting to get up. It wasn't easy, however, when Queen grabbed his coat, sitting him back softly into the sand. He looked at her curiously, only to find one of those smiles he so adored. Looking down at the ground, he played he didn't know how close her hand was to... him.

"I'm trying to tell you, Jacques," she started, pulling him up to face her, none too happy he was trying to ignore her when he'd never done anything to her like that before, "that you're not alone. Everyone here has their story." She offered a little smile to him.

Jacques nodded, picking the sand around him up, and letting it fall back down into a pile by his leg. "My real name isn't Jacques," he mumbled,almost as an after throught, looking at her.

Queen looked at him with a cocky grin, eyebrow raised. "Really now?" she chuckled. "What is it then?"

'Jacques' shook his head, gazing back at the ocean to avoid her. "It doesn't matter. There is a price for finding me..." he shifted back to look at her pleadingly. "I don't want to go back," he begged. "It's full of too many memories. _Bad_ memories."

Queen looked at him pathetically, unable to do anything for him, and really feeling guilty. "I won't let them turn you in, Jac- hun... You know I won't." She went from upset for him to firm in only a matter of seconds. It was simple to say something, but she meant it this time. Pushing him down on his back into the sand, she put a hand on each side of his hips. "Now," she grinned, "What's your real name, 'Jacques'?"

Jacques smiled at her gently, face flushing again. He leaned up and whispered into her ear. Laying back down, he frowned at the startled Queen. "Just remember that you promised not to tell _any_one," he told her firmly.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I did," pausing, she gave him an incredulous look. "You're not playing with me?"

Jacques shook his head, staring at her seriously. "No."

The older woman laughed, bringing her face to his stomach. Chuckling, she listened to him stifle a gasp, then, looking up, she watched his jaw set into place as he stared at the sky, two fistfulls of sand beside him. She lay her head on the man, listening to the steady, but slow ocean waves coming in not far from where they lay. The beauty of it left them breathless under a clear sky.

"I never would have thought," Queen commented absently. Taking a handful of sand, she gently lifted his shirt with a grin, pouring the hot pieces of rock over his stomach. She chuckled as when he arched, trying to get the sand off of himself and out of his clothes.

"Hot," he muttered, relaxing once more. His head fell back onto the sand, and his arms dropped at his sides. He sighed closing his eyes, arm coming up to rest on his eyes, a shiver running down his spin as she lay her head on his lower abdomen.

"You've told me everything else," Queen stated, rubbing the sand into his skin, smiling with satisfaction as she earned a hiss, "so why did you wait until now to tell me that?"

"Jacques" allowed himself a grin. "And ruin this?" he jested. "I wouldn't do that. Besides," he almost whispered, bringing a hand up to the side of her face, "I'm the quiet one. Remember?"

He nearly stopped breathing as her lips fell on his own, and was unable to cover a groan of want. It only lasted a moment, but in just that moment, he was left breathless, his body begging for more. Not that he would ask, of course. He knew better than that, and was raised properly.

"Especially when this is how you react," he whispered, picking up the conversation they'd had back up. Running his hand through her hair, he pulled her back down to him, taking out her berret and letting her hair fall. Another kiss, and he was more than ready for anything she tried on him. "It was more than worth it," he gasped as she shifted. "More than worth it..."

_**xxx**_

**The end. I love this story, and I love Jacques x Queen. Well, I'm out. Enjoy.**


End file.
